The Perfect Match
by genna066
Summary: A FIMOGEN STORY
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Match  
** A/N- This is my first story EVAA /.\ so enjoy the story and give me some feedback if i should keep it going or just stop being awkward ._. well bye ^_^  
**  
It was Monday morning, Fiona walked up to the door of the Morenos house. She knocked and waited for Imogen to open the door, "Hey.." she said looking surprisingly that Fiona Coyne is on her front pourch.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, I brought you something from the bakery" giving Imogen a juice and a muffin. "Look, I'm sorry I got you suspened, you shouldn't have taken the blame for that.." as Fiona was apologizing Imogen thought this was some kind of trick, since Fiona left her at the crime scene at school.

"Um thank you. . .I dont know why i took all the blame I should have told Mr. Simson that is wasn't just me." Imogen explained getting a bit angry

"No need, I told Mr. Simson that the seniors helped but Katie and Marisol completely turned the tables on me." Fiona looked pissed off about it "So I got 1 week suspention too, if you want I can make it up to you lets go somewhere, anywhere you want."  
Imogen doesn't know what Fiona was trying to do but she gave it a try.

"Sure, but umm let me go change first." since Imogen was in her purple PJs. "Why? You look so cute in them." Fiona teased.

"Haha very funny, uh why don't you come inside it will only take me a few minutes."

As Imogen went upstairs Fiona looked around the living room, since it was filled with pictures of Imogen and her family. Imogen quickly did her make-up, put some some fresh clothes, and did her hair, when she walked down she saw Fiona looking at the pictures "Having fun there?" Imogen laughed because she scared Fiona.

"Oh! Um I was just looking at some pictures. . So you ready to go?" Fiona notice something wrong in these pictures but she didn't wanna bring it up because it might bring Imogen down, so she decided to ask later.

"Im ready!" Imogen said cheerfully. "Where does this adventure start?" Fiona looked unsure on where to take her, there was not much to look at, she was thinking on taking her across town where theres more stores and nature. "How about we go to Queens Park? From there we can go get a bite to eat?" Fiona offered. "Sure, lets go Ms. Coyne." Imogen said as she grabbed her camera and locked the doors.

As they waited at the bus stop they were talking on how to get revenge on Katie and Marisol, but they didn't have a clue they didn't want to get themselves in trouble again. Once they got to the park, Imogen took alot of pictures most of them were pictures of Fiona. "Imogen we barley got off the bus and you already have tooken 20 pictures?"

"Pictures are another way to remember this day, ooh that rhymed so it must be true." Fiona laughed at her response "And besides half of those pictures are of you so hush up." Imogen continued with a smile. Fiona felt her face getting red "Fiona Coyne are you blushing?" Imogen said surprisingly but also curious to why she was blushing, was it something she said? Well whatever it was Imogen liked it.

"Umm no! I just holded in my sneeze." Fiona said quickly before Imogen can suspected something, but she thought it was kind of cute to see Fiona blush.

"You are a terrible liar Fiona." Imogen giggled.

"No I'm not" Fiona looked around for something else to say "I would never lie to you." Those words sank into Imogens thoughts.  
_Fiona Coyne. . .never lie. . .to me?_ Imogen thought this thru, maybe she should have a little trust in Fiona, but just to make sure she asked for confirmation.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I can trust you, but hopefully you can trust me."

Imogen didn't know what to say, she never really trusted anyone, but Fiona was different she felt a good vibe towards her.

"I do trust you." Imogen said has she took a deep breath

"Great" Fiona smiled "Where do you want to go next?"

"How about we go eat? I'm kind of hungry." Imogen suggested

"Sure lets go to the coffee shop? My treat."

"Hmm okay, lead the way"

From there on they went to the coffee shop across the park, once they got there they seated themselves in the empty booth. They talked about how they had a great time taking pictures, fooling around and just being themselves. Fiona didn't want this day to end she really didn't. Ever since Holly J left, Fiona hadn't had any fun she thought she wasn't going make friends by being her self, but she found Imogen. When they looked over their menus the waitress came to take their orders "Can I get you ladies anything?"

"Umm can I get the Mocha Cookie Crumble?" Imogen said sweetly

"Sure thing! And you miss?"

"I'll get the Caramel Ribbon Crunch."

"Good choice, ill be right back with your drinks." the waitress left

Imogen took out her wallet to pay for the drinks then Fiona stopped her "Put that away, i'll pay for it, remember it's my treat."

"Fiona it's okay, i'll pay for them." Imogen insisted

"No, I'm going to pay for them whether you like it or not" Fiona said in a flirtaious tone

"Okay you win, but next time i'll pay. Deal?" Imogen offered

"Deal." Fiona laughed

They finished their drinks and walked off to the bus stop. As they were walking Fiona was thinking of inviting Imogen over to her condo but she wasn't so sure yet.

_Am I really going to take this risk? Oh well whats the worst that can happen?_

"Uh Imogen, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Fiona said nervously

"I don't think so, probably just be home doing puzzles. Why you ask?"

"Oh um I wanted to invite you over for a movie night since I'm going to be alone the rest of the day." Fiona saw that Imogen was really excited that shes inviting her to her house. Imogen had a huge smile and her eyes widen with joy.

"Oh my god really?! I would LOVE to come over." Imogen couldn't believe it, she is going to spend the rest of the day with Fiona Coyne. She never thought her and Fiona would kick it off as friends, she thought that Fiona was to cool to notice her and that she was like the rest of those stuck up popular girls.

_I was so wrong about her._

"That's great! You just need to ask your dad first."

Imogen took a long pause before saying anything, Fiona saw the frown on Imogens face.

"What's wrong Imogen? If it's something personal you don't have to tell me." Fiona puts her hand on Imogens shoulder, she loved how Fiona is not pushing her into letting out something that shes not ready to talk about, but she feels she can tell Fiona anything.

"Well since my dad is so focus on his work he hardly notices anything around the house, like the suspention he thinks im at school or when I'm not at home he doesn't bother calling or texting me where I am..." Imogen starts to tear up then she continues  
"Sorry if i'm just pouring my feelings out like that i just-"

"It's okay Imogen im here for you and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here to listen" Fiona interrupts and pulls Imogen in for a hug, after a while Fiona pulls away and looks into Imogens eyes "I'm sorry to hear about your dad, but everything will get better it just takes time. Don't stress about it to much okay Imogen?"  
"Thanks Fiona, can we just go to your place and rest. .I really don't want to go home."

"Sure, we can do whatever you want." Fiona offered trying to make Imogen feel better

"Can we build a fort?"

"Yes" Fiona laughed

"Okay, can't wait." Imogen smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for your reviews and such ^_^ sorry if i took so long to update. I blame school. well here you go. Enjoy (:**

Once Fiona and Imogen finally arrived at Fiona's loft, Imogen got a phone call from her dad. She look at the phone then to Fiona then back at the phone.  
"Should I answer it?" Imogen asked nervously

"It could be important" Fiona replied

"Hello?"

"Imogen where are you?" A strange but familiar voice spoke, Imogen recognized who it was, but she doesn't understand why she's there at her house.

"What do you want Natalie?" Imogen was already irritated by her.

"I just want to know where you are, remember we scheduled dinner tonight?"

"Oh I remembered. .I just chose not to go, and for the record **you **scheduled the dinner, not **us**." From right there Imogen ended the call, Fiona looked confused on what was going on.

"Who was that? And why didn't you go to the dinner?" Fiona asked curiously

"I'll explain everything when were done building our fort"

Imogen dragged Fiona to the elevator to get to Fiona's condo. Once Fiona opened her door Imogen was shocked on how big and elegant her condo was.  
_  
Damn, she has good fashion sense  
_  
"So what do we need for our fort?" Fiona asked as she sits down on her couch

"We need a lot of pillows, blankets and popcorn"

"I don't think popcorn can hold a fort, Imogen" Fiona and Imogen laughed

"Haha you know what I mean, now let's get to work"  
While Imogen was making the popcorn, she saw Fiona come out with layers of blankets following a trail of pillows that she tied up together.

"Wow Fiona" Imogen laughed

"Just help me, I think im going to collapse"  
It took them 36 minutes to build the supposed-to-be magnificent fort and make 3 bags of popcorn, then Fiona went to her room and took out three of her best movies. She went back to the living room to which she found Imogen eating half of the popcorn.

"I guess I'm going to have to make another bag of popcorn" Fiona said smiling

"Sorry Fiona, you took forever looking for a movie and I got hungry" Imogen still kept eating the popcorn.

"It's okay, I'll make some more in a bit, but first, which movie do you want to watch?" Fiona asks as she holds the movies in front of her face.  
_  
This girl has all my favorite movies  
_

"Well, I like all of them, so whatever you decide it's okay with me"

"How about we start with _The Notebook_ then from there we can play a game. Deal?"

"Okay! Just let me go get the popcorn." As Imogen got up, Fiona put the movie in the DVD player. "Don't start the movie without me!" Imogen yelled from across the room

"Don't worry, I won't!"

Finally, Imogen arrived with the popcorn. "Let's get this movie night started!"  
During the movie, Imogen saw that Fiona was about to fall asleep, so she started to throw piece of popcorn at her to wake her up. Then Fiona threw some back and it ended up being a popcorn fight. Popcorn was all over the place .

"Nice going Imogen, you know you're going to clean all this up, right?" Fiona laughed

Imogen gasped "Me? Why?"

"Because you started it!"

"But you kept it going" Imogen laughed. "Besides this is your house, so you have to clean up that mess"

_Damn her  
_

"At least help me, this is a big mess just for one person" Fiona holded out a broom.

"Hmm okay, Imogen Moreno at your service!" Imogen said happily and took the broom.  
After they cleaned up all the popcorn, Fiona was still curious about that phone call Imogen had earlier. She didn't know if she should ask about it or just leave it alone.

"So umm. . .when your dad called, who was it that you were talking to?" Fiona was scared to see Imogens reactions or how she will respond.

"Oh that was Natalie, the women that left me and my dad.." Imogen took a deep breath then continued "She left when I was six, all because she wasn't happy with my dad, ever since then I haven't really spoken to her. I don't know why my dad would be on speaking terms again."  
Fiona didn't know what to say, but she didn't want to see Imogen depressed. Fiona tried to brighten up the mood. "I'm sorry to hear that Imogen, but at least now you're happy with your dad, right?"

"Um I guess, I just wish he cared a little more" Fiona could hear the sadness in her voice.

_Okay, asking that didn't work as I thought it would  
_

"Imogen, don't get so down on yourself. It wasnt your fault she left, and don't ever say your dad doesn't care about you. He loves you so much." Fiona pulled Imogen in for a hug

"Thank you Fiona, for listening and helping me with this.." Imogen wiped her tears away.

"You're welcome, want to skip the game and go to sleep?"

"Yes please"

Both girls went off to bed, Imogen felt so safe with Fiona. She never felt like this at her own home. As the morning came, Fiona woke up early to make Imogen breakfast .

_Hopefully this will make her feel better  
_

Fiona went to go wake up Imogen, but Imogen was in deep sleep. Fiona didn't want to bother her, but it was already 11:00am. Fiona went back to the kitchen and got a piece of bacon from a plate. She waved it under Imogens nose, then Imogen woke up.

"That smells good, oh and good morning!" Imogen said smiling

"Good morning and its bacon, want some?"

"Oh yes ma'am! Lead the way to food."

When Imogen got to the kitchen the room smelled wonderful, Imogen always loved the smell of breakfast in the morning. Fiona served her a plate with bacon, sunny-side up eggs, ham, and an english muffin.

"Wow! Fiona, you didn't have to do this"

"Ooh, but I wanted too" Fiona said as she was pouring juice into two cups.

"You're the best, thank you for the breakfast"

"No problem" Fiona blushed. "Heres your orange juice"

"Thanks" she said as she was sipping her juice

As they were eating, both of the girls were already making plans to hang out this whole week. "What are you doing Friday?" Imogen asked

"Um I think my mom is going to come and visit, she probably got a call from the school that I have been suspended. So i'm going to be on lock down for a bit"

"Ohh that sucks, where is she coming from?"

"New York. She has to do accountant meetings from time to time"

"New York? Oh how lovely! I wish your mom good luck with the meetings"

"Yea and thanks, so I guess we are crossing off _Friday Plans _off the list" Fiona said laughing while Imogen was giggling.

"Is it okay if I could take a shower here?"

"Of course, make your self at home"

Imogen got her towel and clothes then skipped to the bathroom. She really did feel at home, Fiona makes her feel welcomed. After her shower, Imogen called her dad to see if he was home. "Hello?" Mr. Moreno answered. "Are you at home? Is everything okay?"

"Yes princess, everything is fine. Why did you miss dinner yesterday?" His voice sound a bit more concerned.

"Oh I was with my friend Fiona for a sleepover, remember?" Imogen was lucky she had an excuse not to go to dinner.

"Oh okay than. I'll see you at home, bye Imogen"

"Bye" Then the call ended. Imogen went to go pack her things and go home, she really didn't want to leave, but she had to go check up on her dad.

"Alright Fiona, im leaving!" Imogen said as she was walking to the door.

"Leaving already?" Fiona sighed.

"Yea, sorry. I have to go check up on my dad, I wanted to know how dinner went with Natalie"

"Okay, well I'll text you later"

"Okie dokie! Bye Fiones" Then Fiona closed the door. She was already bored without Imogen. When Fiona passed by their fort, she sighed even more. She didn't feel like cleaning it up so she just left it there, she went to go take a shower then after that she took a nap.

When Imogen got home, she saw her dad sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hello princess, how was your sleepover?" Mr. Moreno asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh it was great dad!" Imogen sound excited. "You should really meet Fiona one day"

"Well you can invite her over sometime for dinner"

"That will be a great idea! Oh speaking of dinner, how was is yesterday with Natalie?" Imogen changed the subject.

"Well, we talked about how our day was and everything. There is something I have to tell you Imogen" he said with a serious tone.

"What is it?'' Imogen was nervous  
Out of the corner of her eye, Natalie popped out wearing a red silky dress.

"Me and your mother are getting married!" he said as he stood up to kiss his soon-to-be wife.

"You can't be serious!?" Imogen was confused.  
_Why would he take her back? When did this happen? WHY NATALIE!?_

"Arent you happy for us Imogen?" Natalie said with a smirk.

"I can not believe this. . .I have to go" Imogen walked to the table to get her dads car keys.

"Where are you going?" Louis Moreno said as he grabbed Imogens wrist.

"I'm going OUT" Imogen pulled away and went out of the house and into the car. She drove to Fionas condo.


	3. Chapter 3

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Imogen was driving full speed. She grabbed the cars wheel as tight as she could, Imogen needed to go to the one person who will help her think and calm down. That person is Fiona Coyne. Once she got to Fiona's loft, she tried calling her first to see if she was home. "Hi you have reached the voicemail box of. . .Fiona Coyne, please leave a mess-" Imogen quickly tried again, but still no answer.

_Damn it Fiona! Pick up!  
_  
She couldn't take anymore, Imogen ran up 6 flight of stairs, she ran as if she was running in a marathon. Finally, she got to Fiona's door and banged on it multiple times then she remembered that Fiona had a spare key above the door frame. Imogen quietly opened the door and walked in slowly, there was no one in sight. When she went to Fiona's bedroom, she saw Fiona on her bed sleeping.  
"Aww, how adorable" Imogen giggled softly, just by the look of Fiona, Imogen already felt calm. She decided to stay until Fiona wakes up, Imogen walked to the couch and before you know it she was out like a light. Fiona woke up at mid-night, she saw that she had 3 missed calls from Imogen, she called Imogens cell and she heard her ringtone coming from the living room. Fiona walked slowly down the hall and found Imogen sleeping, Fiona took a quick picture of Imogen then posted it on Twitter and Instagram, she caption it "Lololz guess who I found on my couch xD ImogenImagines." Fiona went to the couch to wake Imogen up.

"Imogen. . .Imogen. . .IMOGEN!" Fiona yelled

"Don't yell so loudly! I'm litterally right next to you"

"You're the one that's sleeping in my house without telling me"

"What? I called and sent you messages" Imogen double checking her phone

"Well, what's the matter?" Fiona said as she sat next to Imogen

Imogen told Fiona the whole story, tears were running down her face, she clutched her fist of how angry and disappointed she is. Fiona just sat there holding Imogen in her arms. Fiona felt a lot of fuzzy feelings in her stomach.

"Is it okay if I can stay here?" Imogen said softly

"Sure, how long are you going to stay?"

"Maybe a week or two. . ."

Fiona was speechless, the girl she has a crush on is staying with her. Fiona has so much joy written all over her face, but she had to contain her excitement.

"Stay as long as you want, my house is your house also" Fiona smiled.

"Oh my god thank you Fiona! You're the only person I can run to and be safe" Imogen hugged Fiona so tight, that Imogen could feel Fiona's heart beat.

"You're welcome, want me to drive you to your house so you can get your things?" Fiona offered

"Sure, but we have to make it quick and fast"

Fiona drove up to Imogens driveway. "Goodluck, if anything I'm here" Fiona said as she unlocked the doors. Imogen notice that both of her parents cars were gone. She opened the back door, walked in slowly and went straight up to her room. She packed everything she needed, she went downstairs to leave Volta a little snack, she also left a note for her father, saying: _I'm going to be at Fiona's' place for a while. . .I can't stand being here acting like everything is okay, when it's not. I'll be back in two weeks to pack some more clothes. I don't want to do this, but its best for the both of us. I love you dad. -Imogen  
_  
Imogen left in tears, but came to Fiona with a smile.  
"Imogen, you don't have to leave. Just sta-"  
"NO!" Imogen interrupted. "I would like to stay with you, please Fiona."  
"Okay."

The past couple of days were the best for the two ladies, Imogen and Fiona had spent most of their time going to the mall, the park, and even to the beach. When Laura Coyne came back from New York ,Fiona explained everything that happen during this pasted week, she even told her about Imogen and how she has some drama going on between her parents. Fiona and Imogen were begging Mama Coyne to let Imogen stay, at first she was unsure if it was okay since they have school and everything, but she saw how happy Fiona is with Imogen. She finally said yes, Imogen told Laura to not contact her parents because Imogen already did. Since the two girls are under her roof, Fiona and Imogen are grounded for being suspended. For their punishment they had to spend the weekend cleaning around the condo and had their cell phones taken away. Fiona and Imogen thought that was a silly punishment, but once they did hours of cleaning and no texting, they had never been so bored and tired in their lifes. Mama Coyne decided to give them their phones back, even though she likes seeing them phone-less just to get a good laugh.

"Here you go girls, better think twice on what you get your selfs into" Laura hands them their phones

"Okay mom, will do" Fiona said as Imogen and her went to the bed room.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Fiona said as she was brushing her teeth

"I'm SUPER ready! Cant wait to see everyone again"

"You're not going to be saying that when you have to wake up early everyday" Fiona went to her bed and got comfortable

"At least I'll be waking up next to you" Imogen gave her a wink while going to the bed

Fiona blushed, but she tried to hide it  
"Don't think I don't see you blushing Ms. Coyne" Imogen giggled  
"Shut up and let's go to sleep" Fiona trying to cover her self  
"Fine, goodnight Fiona" Imogen laid beside her  
''Goodnight Imogen"

Moments later, Imogen couldn't sleep. She had some many things on her mind, but most importantly she is sleeping next to Fiona. She gets butterflies just by the mention of her name, now the butterflies are going crazy. As a distraction, Imogen unlocked her phone and checked her Twitter then she saw Fiona post a picture of her sleeping on her couch 3 days ago.

"FIONA! Get your butt up now"

"What's wrong?" Fiona said tiredly

"Why did you post this picture of me?" Imogen holding her phone in front of Fiona's face

Fiona started laughing "Cause I just had to and I posted it on Instagram too"

''WHAT?" Fiona knew Imogen was playing around, but its funny how she reacts to things

"I'm going to get you back Fiona" Imogen said evilly

"Bring it on!. . .Lets just wait till morning"

"Deal, now let's go to sleep"

Morning came and the sun was shining and birds were chirping, everything was peaceful. Fiona and Imogen got up extra early to go drink some coffee at The Dot before school starts. When they got to school Imogen took out her phone.

"Fiona lets take a picture"

Once they took the picture, Imogen posted it on Twitter and she caption it "First day of school with FifiCoyne3." Fiona walked Imogen to her 1st period class, after class they met up at Fiona's locker to talk about lunch and maybe afterschool plans, as they were walking down the hall they saw Eli and Clare making out by Eli's locker.

"Get a room you two" Fiona teased

"Shut up Fiona" Eli joked and gave Fiona and Imogen a hug

"So how was your suspension?" Eli asked

"It was great, spent all my time with this girl" Imogen got Fiona's arm and locked it with hers

"Oh really? What you guys do all week?"

"Took pictures, sleepover, coffee and so much things!"

Fiona couldn't help, but smile on how Imogen was happy telling Eli what they did, the crush grew stronger and stronger each day.

"Eli I should get going, I don't want to be late for class" Clare kisses Eli's cheek

"I'm going to class, too, I'll meet you by your lockers?" Imogen asked Fiona

"Sure, see you later" Fiona watched as Imogen walked away.

"Someones glowing" Eli teased

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Come on Fi, I saw the way you were looking at her"

"Okay yes I **like** Imogen. . .Just keep this between you and me, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me. What are you planning to do about this little crush?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll see you and Clare at lunch. Gotta run" Fiona hugs Eli then takes off to class.

As Fiona was in 2nd period she was thinking about her conversation with Eli.  
_Was it really that obvious that I like her? What __**am **__I going to do about this? I should stop thinking so much about this and let things flow.  
_Time was going slow for Fiona, she felt time can't get any slower. Then she got a text from Imogen.

Imogen- _Hey Fiones! We are still hanging out for lunch right? :o_

Fiona- _Of course :) _

Imogen- _Great! Cause there's something I have to show you. I'll meet you by your locker when class is over._

Fiona- _Okay Immy, bye.  
_  
Once the bell rang, Fiona raced out of the classroom just to see what Imogen has to show her. When Fiona got to her locker, Imogen looked disappointed. "Look" Imogen said softly while handing Fiona a wedding invitation.

"Your parent's wedding?"

"Yes" Imogen rolled her eyes

"When did they give this to you?''

"On my way to 2nd period I was called to go to the office and they handed it to me. What makes them think I want to go?!" Fiona could tell Imogen was getting furious

"Want to skip the rest of the day?" Fiona offered

"I don't know, leaving early on the first day?"

"Your choice."

Imogen thought about it for a while, then she decided to go home. When they got home Fiona found a note on the refrigerator saying "_Going to be home late, business dinner. Love you Fifi. -Mom_" Both of the girls used this time to relax and think what's going to happen.  
Imogen decided to do a background check on Natalie, she found out that Natalie was living a double life. Imogen showed Fiona that Natalie has two kids and a husband in California.

''She think she can get away with this. HA! We'll see about that" Imogen had an evil tone in her voice

"Imogen. . .What are you thinking?" Fiona clearly her throat

"Lets go to the wedding. . ."

"WHAT?"

"This will get in me in trouble, but my dad will thank me later" Imogen took a deep breath "I'm going to STOP. THIS. WEDDING"


End file.
